A food mixer can be a dessert maker that blends fruits, ice cream, yogurt, and other dairy products to make smoothies and drinks. Since dairy products are used, the dessert maker must be cleaned thoroughly after use to prevent any remaining dairy products from being spoiling. For this reason, a dessert maker that can be cleaned easily is often desired.
The quality of a food mixer greatly depends on the how well the food is crushed and blended and the degree to which the final product has a consistently smooth texture. Hence, it is often important for a designer to consider the food mixer's ability to crush and blend food well and the ease with which the device can be cleaned. However, this often puts the designer into a dilemma because a food mixer with better crushing, blending and smoothing capability usually has more complicated components and is harder to be disassembled. This makes the food mixer more difficult to be cleaned.